The Touch of Love
by Sunni
Summary: A Carby first date. **Fuzz alert** Fifth and final chapter now up!
1. Chapter One

****

Title: The Touch of Love

****

Author: Lanie (mksid@shaw.ca)

****

Category: Duh… Carby.

****

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. And I sense that my borrowing privileges are about to be revoked. Gotta make the best of what little time I've got.

****

Spoilers: Umm… I'm gonna cover my bases here and say everything up to and including "Lockdown". Some know that I've decided to go spoiler-free until September. Humour me. Please. 

****

Notes: Just a fuzzy Carby vignette to help control my cravings. A shout out to Pix for her "Carby's happening and oh-boy-is-it" line. Your enlightenment is doing my overactive imagination a world of wonders. Special props to Fishy for the use of her beta powers.

P.S. My name is Lanie, and I'm a hopeless romantic.

Abby stood in front of her bathroom mirror and grimaced at her reflection. She sighed loudly at the image before her and tossed her hairbrush down into the sink. Moving her head from side to side, she examined her hair from all angles. She'd spent the last hour trying to get it just right. She'd washed it, dried it, curled it and brushed it. She had put it up, down and then up again. She'd spent more time on her hair in one day than she normally did in a week. Still, she wasn't completely satisfied. Giving her hair one more glance in the mirror, she bit her lip and shrugged before giving up and moving into her bedroom.

John Carter climbed the steps outside of Abby's building and stopped in front of the tall, green doors. He looked upwards to the second floor, and then peeked inside the front door. Noticing his reflection in the window, he ran his free hand over the back of his head to smooth down any potential stray hairs. He looked down and straightened his favorite tie. Well, it wasn't his favorite, but it was hers, so he wore it tonight. The bouquet of dried flowers shifted from his right hand to his left as he moved to press the buzzer to her apartment. He waited for a few moments, swaying back and forth on his heels. 

"John?" Her voice came over the intercom.

He smiled at her response. "Hey. Are you ready?"

There was a pause. "Uh, yeah. In a couple of minutes. Come on up."

John grabbed the door as he heard the buzz of it unlocking. He yanked to pull it open and was surprised when it didn't budge. He rattled it a few times, laughed and shook his head. Reaching over, he buzzed Abby again.

"….Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"What? I just did. Didn't I?" 

"I heard the door, but it didn't unlock." 

John could hear Abby groan in frustration. "Damn….. Hang on. I'll be right down."

"Okay." 

Upstairs, Abby dove into rush mode, trying to get herself together. She flew into her room and snatched her shoes up off her bed. She checked herself in her full-length mirror as she put them on, righted herself, straightened her dress and pursed her lips together to even out her lipstick. She frowned. Something wasn't right. The dress, the shoes, her make-up…. Her hair. In one fell swoop, Abby bent over and pulled the clip out, allowing it all to come cascading down in front of her. She ran her fingers through it a few times, and flipped it behind her as she straightened herself again to look in the mirror. She shrugged at the image peering back at her.

"Well, at least you tried." 

She made her way back into her living room just as the buzzer sounded again. Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse and jacket off the couch. She walked over and pressed the talk button as she unlocked her door. "I'm coming!" 

John shook his head at her harried response and looked at his watch. Their reservations weren't until 8, anyway, but he liked the idea of keeping her on her toes. 

Abby flung open her door as she shrugged into her jacket. Dangling her purse off her shoulder, she took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading out the door, doubling back only to snatch her keys off the table before she disappeared into the hallway.

John was leaning against the stairs, looking up at the sky, when Abby finally emerged in the building foyer. He noticed her immediately out of the corner of his eye and smiled. She returned his smile as she pushed open the door and stepped out into the evening. 

"Hey. I'm sorry about that. It's been stuck for a while now." 

John nodded. "It's ok. I didn't mind waiting." He took a moment to observe the woman standing before him. He loved the way her hair was resting on her shoulders. Her eyes sparkled and her lips shone under the dim light glowing above their heads. He could smell the faintest hint of her perfume, a scent he'd grown to recognize instantly whenever she was near him. John mentally reminded himself to tell her how much he liked it later. 

Abby noticed the way he was watching her and gave him a look. What is it?

John laughed a little. "It's… you." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hi."

Abby could feel her cheeks blush as his lips touched hers. She sighed a little as he pulled away. "Hi." 

He handed her the flowers. "For you." 

She beamed as she took them. "They're lovely." She looked back at him, grinning. "Thank-you."

John cocked his head. "The pleasure is all mine. Are you ready to go?"

Abby nodded. "Ready." 

John grabbed her free hand and led her down the steps to his waiting Jeep. "I know this is a special night, but I didn't have the nerve to ask Gamma for something a little… Nicer."

Abby waited as he opened the door for her. "Are you kidding? Anything different and it just wouldn't have been you." She turned and leaned into him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I like this one." She slipped past him and into the passenger seat.

John smiled as he rounded the car to the other side. Climbing in and starting the ignition, he looked over at her, knowing what she was about to say before she said it. 

She returned his glance. "So…. Where are we going?"

"Ahh, I knew it." He ignored the look she gave him and shifted the Jeep into gear. "You'll find out soon enough." 

***


	2. Chapter Two

***

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"Hey Jerry, what happened to that kid in exam three?"

Jerry looked up from his newspaper and saw Abby walking towards him. "You mean the puker? Dr. Chen discharged him. Why?"

"Cuz he left this behind." She placed an action figure on the desk in front of her. 

Jerry snatched it up in excitement. "Oh wow… I've been trying to get my hands on one of these for ages!" 

Abby raised her eyebrows. 

"What? It's a collectible."

She nodded. "Well, it's not yours. Make sure you put it in a safe place." 

Abby pushed herself away from the desk and started to walk towards the lounge. She stopped just short of the door and turned when she heard someone making fake battle sounds behind her. "Jerry…."

Jerry looked up from the toy. "Alright, alright."

Abby shook her head and pushed open the lounge door. At last, it was time to go home. She stifled back a small yawn and approached her locker. She'd noticed John standing at the edge of the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee, and even though his back was to her, she knew he'd noticed her. He always did. She continued to play with her lock, waiting for his greeting. When it didn't come, she frowned. Opening her locker, she turned slowly to find him staring at her, a smirk displayed across his face. 

She pointed at him. "John Carter, right?"

John laughed a little as he strode up to her, leaning against the lockers. "Have you forgotten me already?" 

Abby reached out and traced the pattern on his tie. "Well, you did look familiar." She took the item in her hands and yanked on it playfully, jerking him forward so that his face was near hers. "Hey, stranger." She gave him a light kiss on the lips before releasing him, turning back to her locker. "How was your day?" 

"For the four hours I was conscious, it was pretty exciting. Yours?"

"Barrel of fun." She replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

He laughed. "Poor thing." 

Grabbing her jacket and bag out of her locker, Abby closed it and turned to him. "I didn't get to see you this morning." 

John took a sip of his coffee and swallowed. "I was still in a trauma when you got here." 

Abby nodded. "Ah, yes. That's right." She moved towards the table and set her bag on top of it so she could put on her jacket. "So… What's worse? Working the graveyard shift, or being away from me?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Wow. Tough question." John cringed and backed away as Abby swatted at his arm, sending coffee splashing over the sides of his mug. "You know being away from you makes the shift seem twice as long." 

Abby went over to the counter, grabbed a rag and tossed it to him. "Nice save, Dr. Carter." 

"I thought it was." He set his mug on the table and crouched down to clean up the spill. He stood again and threw the rag back at her. "What are you doing on Thursday?" 

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look. "Today **is** Thursday." 

"I know… Next Thursday." 

"Oh. Umm…" Abby frowned, trying to get a mental picture of her schedule. "Must-See TV? Why, do you have a better offer?"

John walked around to where she was standing. "As a matter of fact… I do." 

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? What?"

"A first date."

Abby opened her mouth to respond but stopped as she realized what he'd said. "John, uh… I don't know if you've realized this, but we've seen each other almost every day for the past five weeks. We've gone to the movies, we've gone to the park. We've even gone mini-golfing." She paused and smiled at him. "I think we've done the whole 'first date' thing." 

"Ahh… But we haven't had a **real** first date, yet. You know, flowers, fine dining… Romance."

Abby took the opportunity of having him close to wrap her arms around his neck. "I don't need to be wooed."

John looked hurt. "But what if I want to… woo you?"

"Well… If you must…." She smiled coyly and looked into his eyes. "… I definitely won't protest." 

He smiled back down at her. "Good. So… Thursday?"

Abby nodded. "**Next **Thursday."

"It's a date, then." John leaned in closer to kiss her, but his approach was interrupted by her hand. 

Abby jerked her head to the right. "I think we're being watched."

John looked over his shoulder towards the window. At his movement, the onlookers – Jerry and Chuny – quickly assumed other less conspicuous tasks in an attempt to cover-up their peeping. John shook his head and looked back at Abby. He was surprised to find her trying to hide back a giggle. "Something funny?"

Abby bit her lip to stop the laughter. "Of course not." She reached up on her toes and gave him a small kiss. "Night, John." She broke her grasp from around his neck and grabbed her bag off the table. She paused at the door and turned back towards him. "Until Thursday."

And she was gone, leaving John alone in the lounge, silently coaxing the next six days to go as quickly as possible. 

***


	3. Chapter Three

Note: This is what happens when you listen to sappy love songs while you write. Thanks for the reviews!

***

"Are we there yet?" 

"Almost." 

"Did we really have to park so far away?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the exercise is good for us." John looked down at his date walking beside him. "And because I wanted to drag this out as long as I possibly could."

Abby groaned and rolled her eyes playfully. "You'd better be careful…. First dates can make or break a relationship." A small smile played on her lips as she winked at him. 

John laughed quietly as he shook his head, tightening his grasp on her hand and bringing it closer to his chest. They continued walking in silence for a few moments. 

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we there yet?"

John took his cue and stepped in front of Abby as he stopped. She wasn't prepared for his move as she halted abruptly, her body swaying towards him. She looked up at him, stunned. "What?"

"We're here."

"We are?"

John nodded and ticked his head to the left, indicating the building across the street. Abby followed his gesture and her eyes grew wide when she realized they were standing outside 'Sergio's', Chicago's newest fine dining establishment. 

"Oh… Wow! How?"

John smiled proudly. "I have my ways."

Abby sighed shook her head. "You never cease to amaze me, Dr. Carter." She looked at the restaurant across the street and then back up at John. "Shall we?"

He nodded and held his arm out for her, which she accepted with enthusiasm as they stepped off the curb, leaning into him as they made their way inside.

"Welcome to Sergio's!" The hostess greeted Abby and John as they entered the restaurant. 

"Hi. Two for Carter."

The hostess looked over the reservations list. "Carter, Carter…. Ah yes! Here we go." She looked at John. 

"They're just setting your table now. It'll be a few minutes."

John nodded. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Abby, who was trying to peer around the corner into the dining room. "See anything you like?"

Abby looked up, slightly embarrassed. "I don't think I've ever been any place this fancy before."

John raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not even with…"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Well, then… I guess this night really is about firsts." 

Abby smiled at John's response and the two shared a long, silent look.

"Excuse me, Mr. Carter… I'll show you to your table now."

John and Abby tore their eyes away from each other long enough to be led through the dining room to a small table set for two near the back. The waitress set their menus in the middle of the table and turned back to the couple. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Enjoy your evening." 

The hostess walked away, leaving Abby and John alone at their table. Noticing that Abby was starting to slip off her jacket, John was instantly behind her, taking it to put on the chair. She turned to face him and he was slightly thrown off by the beautiful woman in front of him. Her dress was simple – yet stunning. Black and sleeveless, the straps complimented her toned and tan shoulders perfectly, the front high enough to ensure sophistication, yet low enough to make any man's heart race. John did his best to hold back a sigh as he smiled at her.

"You look…. Amazing." 

Abby blushed and returned his smile. "Thank-you. You don't look too shabby yourself."

He shrugged. "I try." 

John pulled out her chair, and Abby sat down. He rounded the table to his side and took off his own jacket before seating himself across from her.

"So…." 

"… Here we are."

"Yes." 

They exchanged another look as John plucked the menus from their place in the middle of the table and handed one to Abby. She opened it immediately and started to read it. John mimicked her actions with his own menu, glancing up more than twice to watch her. 

Abby shook her head in wonder. "It all sounds incredible..." She let out a short gasp as her eyes traveled over the price list. "Incredibly expensive!" Abby looked at John, her eyes wide. "Did you know this?"

John nodded as a coy smile played across his lips. "It's a special night, Abby. Let me treat you." 

Abby laughed as she shook her head. "Don't spoil me, John. I might get too comfortable with this high lifestyle." 

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that for a minute." 

Abby stared at him for a few moments. She bit her lip and looked back down at her menu. They continued reading in silence for a while, until the waiter showed up at their table. 

"Good evening. My name's Maurice and I'll be your waiter tonight." 

Abby perked up and smiled at him. "Good evening, Maurice." 

"Is there anything I can get you to drink while you look at your menus?"

"Umm…" Abby looked at John and shrugged. 

Maurice looked at John, too. "Have you had a chance to check out our wine list?"

John looked from Maurice to Abby and back to Maurice as he cleared his throat. "That's alright. We don't need to." He looked at Abby again. "Do you want a club soda?"

She smiled. "I'd love one."

"Two club sodas, please."

"Great. I'll go and get them while you continue reading your menus. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Thank-you." John watched as Maurice left the table and headed over to the bar. Turning back to Abby, he put on a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry."

Abby shook her head. "Don't be." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Please." 

John returned her smile and watched as she went back to reading her menu. He followed her actions, trying to focus on the choices in print rather than the living, breathing choice sitting across from him. A few moments later, he heard her sigh and close her menu, placing it in her lap. He looked up.

"Finished already?" 

Abby nodded and took a sip of water. 

"That was fast." 

She shrugged. "I'm hungry. Somebody…" She stopped and leaned on the table in an attempt to get closer to him as she lowered her voice. "Somebody told me to bring an appetite."

John shook his head, amused by her playful nature. He glanced back down at his own menu for a few more seconds before he closed it, placing it on the table in front of him. 

Abby raised her eyebrows. "Finished?" 

"Yup. I've decided I'd rather look at you." 

Abby smiled and reached across the table, laying her hand on his arm. "You know you're saying all the right things tonight, don't you?" 

John placed his left hand over hers. "I just hope it continues."

"Me too."

***


	4. Chapter Four

Note from the author (me!): If you're a sappy romantic nut like I am, then allow me to suggest **any** book written by Nicholas Sparks. This man is the God of romance novels. I'm almost done "A Walk to Remember", and I'm literally buried in fuzz. :o)

Anyways… Chapter four. 

***

"I'll have the Caesar Salad and the Swiss Chicken."

"Excellent choice. And for you, sir?"

John took a moment to glance at the menu one last time before ordering. "I think I'll have the Minestrone soup and the rack of lamb." He closed the menu and handed it up to their waiter. "Do you have any cider?"

"Yes, we do. Apple, pear or apricot?"

John looked at Abby with raised eyebrows. "Well, what should it be?"

Abby frowned for a minute, then caught on. "Oh! Umm… Pear?" 

"One bottle of pear cider, please." 

Maurice nodded. "Excellent. I'll be right back."

"Thank-you." John called out to Maurice's retreating form. His gaze drifted back to Abby, who was giving him a puzzled look. "What?"

Abby shook her head. "Cider?"

"What about it?" It was his turn to reach across the table, letting his hand rest over hers. "We can't toast this evening with club soda." 

Abby grinned and leaned forward on the table. "I suppose not…. Come here." 

John obeyed her request and leaned towards her. She closed her eyes as he approached, waiting for the feel of his lips on hers. John smiled at her expression as he reached across the table, when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up and pulled away almost immediately. 

"Uh…."

Abby's eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Don't look now, but I think we may have company."

She frowned at him, then followed his gaze over her shoulder. "Oh, great."

"Hey! I said don't look!" John tugged on her hand in an attempt to get her to turn around. She responded and faced him once again, her eyebrows raised with surprise. 

"What's he doing here?" She hissed. 

"Well, judging by who he came with, I'm guessing… The same thing we are?" He gave her a small smile.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I know that… Can you see who she is?"

John leaned forward and squinted at the couple across the room. "She isn't anyone I recognize. Cute, though."

"Is that a good thing?" 

He focused his eyes back on Abby and shrugged. "As far as I can tell."

Abby bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder again. At that same moment, the couple they were spying on turned and began to walk towards them. Abby whipped her head back towards John. "Damn, I think he saw us!"

John ducked his head down, trying to conceal his presence. "No… No. They're sitting down." 

"Yeah?" 

John paused to double check before sitting up straight again. "Yeah."

Abby sighed and slumped back in her chair. "That was close." 

John raised an eyebrow at her. "Was it? I mean, if you haven't noticed…. It's not like there's very many people in the hospital that **don't** know about us by now. Are there?" 

Her face turned thoughtful for a moment as she considered his inquiry. "Well, there aren't if the ER gossip train has had any say in it…. Which they have."

He rolled his eyes in an exaggerative manner. "How could I forget?" 

"And as I recall…. We've been outted on more than one occasion." Abby sighed and pretended to gaze into the distance wistfully, as she recalled their numerous romantic rendezvous in the ER during the past several weeks.

John tried not to laugh at her expression. "I remember."

Abby shook herself out of her reverie and looked at the man sitting across from her. "Those were fun." 

Her confession made him frown. "You talk about it like it's over."

"Do I?"

He nodded. 

"Well… then… I take it back." She turned her head to the side and looked at him with one eye. "Don't get so paranoid, Carter…. I'm not going anywhere." 

John smiled. "Ever?"

"Well…" Abby paused for several seconds as she righted herself in her chair and pulled her cloth napkin onto her lap. "I might go to the ladies room later, but I promise I'll come back." 

Her eyes lingered with his for a few more moments before her gaze shifted to the waiter approaching from behind John's back. 

Maurice set the ice bucket stand beside their table and placed two flutes in between the couple "Enjoy." 

Once he was gone, John pulled the bottle of cider out of the bucket and grabbed Abby's glass. Filling it halfway, he handed it to her before pouring himself some. Setting the bottle back in its place, he turned his attention back to her.

"So, what should we toast to?"

"Uh… Each other? Here's to you, here's to me?" Abby held her glass up and shrugged. 

"We could, but…"

Abby dropped her arm back down to the table and frowned. "It's too cliché?"

"And we're not." 

Abby scoffed slightly. "Well you come up with one, then."

"Ok… Here's to…." John held up his glass, pausing for effect. "… First dates."

Abby made a face. "And that's not clichéd?" She smiled and raised her glass. "Here's to **our** first date."

Their eyes locked the moment they toasted, bringing their glasses to meet each other with a 'clink'. Abby was the first to draw her arm back, taking a sip of the cider. John followed her lead, bringing his own glass to his mouth. 

"Mmm…" Abby pulled the flute away from her lips and held it up. "I like it."

John nodded in agreement. "Good." He set his glass on the table. "Ok, enough with tradition. Now we toast the John Carter way…." 

Abby gave him a curious look in response. John reached across the table and put his hand out, palm up. Abby smiled and abandoned her own glass, resting her hand inside his. She smiled as she watched him lean over and kiss the back of her hand lightly. It was the kind of touch that never failed to take her breath away, and she sighed as she felt him draw his head up. 

"I like that more." 

He looked up at her and smiled. "I thought so."

Abby squeezed his hand and leaned forward on the side of the table so that her face was inches away from his. "My turn…." Closing the space between them, she captured his lips with hers - barely – in a soft kiss. Pulling back ever so slightly, she smiled at him.

John released his hand from Abby's grasp and brought it to the side of her face, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "Would it be extremely rude of us if we left right now?"

She opened her mouth to answer, paused and started laughing lightly instead. 

John frowned. "What is it?"

Abby's hung her head, her giggles growing. "My stomach is growling." She pulled back, much to John's dismay, and shook her head. 

He raised his eyebrows at her as he moved to sit up. "So I guess we can't leave, then?" He looked across at Abby, who was having a difficult time trying to control her laughter. 

"I'm sorry, John… I really know how to kill a moment." She managed to get out in between fits. 

All he could do was watch and laugh along with her. They were both caught up in the irony of it all, and were unaware of someone making their way towards the two, coming to rest just beside their table.

"Well if it isn't John Carter… To what do I owe the pleasure of running into you this evening?" 

John's head snapped up towards the voice. "Oh…. Hi, Dr. Romano." He looked at Abby, who was staring wide-eyed back at him. "We were…. uh…"

Robert Romano shook his head. "No need to explain, Dr. Carter. Your private jokes are none of my business, nor interest. I'm just surprised to run into you here… " He looked from John to Abby. "... And keeping such company." 

Abby frowned and looked at Robert. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Well, I…." Robert bit back a John Carter-directed insult and opted for the high road. "I wasn't aware that the two of you were… together." 

Abby and John exchanged a look with each other. John cleared his throat.

"Well, we are."

"**That** much I can see, Dr. Carter. Are you two enjoying your evening?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, we are."

Robert smiled. "Good, very good." He turned back to John. "This place is excellent. Why, I've been here four times since it opened. I hear reservations are hard to come by. Wouldn't you agree, Dr. Carter? How many months in advance did you have to call?"

John smirked. "Only eight weeks." 

"Eight weeks, really. Well… " Robert shifted his gaze from John to Abby. "… I suppose I should be glad I know the owner, then!"

Abby gave Robert a cold stare. "I suppose."

Robert raised his eyebrows at her reply. "Yes. Well… I guess I should leave you two… lovebirds… alone." He looked towards his own table. "I really shouldn't be neglecting my own date so much."

Abby perked up and tried to put on a smile. "Probably not. Goodnight, Dr. Romano." 

Robert looked at John, who nodded his greeting, and then back to Abby. "Yeah. Goodnight." 

John and Abby watched as Dr. Romano made his way back to his table. The second he sat down, Abby turned back to John. 

"I've never liked him." 

John laughed. "Who has?" He smiled at her. 

Abby returned his smile warmly and picked up her flute for more cider. When she noticed it was empty, she gave a little pout. John was quick, filling up her glass before she even asked. Moments later, Maurice arrived with Abby's salad and John's soup. 

She picked at her salad with her fork as she watched him eat. "John…." 

John perked up at the sweetness of her voice. "Yes?"

"When did you say you made these reservations?"

His eyes grew wide. He knew he was caught. "Um… Almost two months ago." 

Abby nodded, and they continued eating for a few minutes.

"John?"

"Yes?"

Abby put her fork down. "We weren't together two months ago." 

"Thanks for reminding me." 

She smiled and shook her head. "So, how'd you know I'd say yes?

"I just knew." 

*** 


	5. Chapter Five

I want to say thanks for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far. …. Thanks. I also wanted to thank my beta again, for being so awesome and encouraging to me. It's just what I need. 

Presenting the final chapter. No buts, it's over. ;o) Enjoy. 

***

"Mmph… I don't think I can eat another bite." Abby put her fork down on her plate and looked over at John. 

John, who'd been watching her pick at her food with amusement, perked up. "Already?" He gave her a look, and she laughed lightly. 

"Hey! I ate most of it. I had no idea they'd give me this much. Besides…" She nudged her head in his direction. "… You didn't finish yours, either."

"I was saving it for you." 

Abby eyed his plate and groaned. "Argh. Mind if I pass?" She smiled at him and winked. 

"Ok, but only this one time."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to fatten me up, Dr. Carter?" 

It was his turn to laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Good. And… Thank-you." Abby broke eye contact for a second, looking down at her hands in her lap. She sighed and brought her head up again, looking around the dining room. "So… When does the dancing start?"

John raised his eyebrows. "Dancing?"

"Yeah… Isn't that what goes on in places like this? Dinner and dancing?"

John shrugged. "I guess." He looked around and saw no sign of a dance floor. "Maybe they only do that on the weekend." 

Abby sat back in her chair. "Oh."

John leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "Disappointed?" 

"Not really," she lied. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes - each caught up in their own thoughts, wondering what the other one was thinking. Abby picked up her fork once more and moved some of her leftover entrée around on its plate. John cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, watching her. She looked up and saw him. Biting her lip, she dropped the fork back on the plate. "What?"

John opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as Maurice approached their table once more. 

"Did you two enjoy your meal?"

The question was directed at both of them, but the waiter looked at Abby. She nodded her approval. "Yes, it was very good."

Maurice beamed. "Great! I'll just take your plates…" He reached down to pick up Abby's plate with one hand and John's with the other. "Can I interest you in anything else? Our dessert menu, perhaps?" 

John could tell Abby was groaning, despite the fact that she made an effort to hide the sound. He looked from her to Maurice. "Actually, I think we're ok. Thank-you."

Maurice looked at Abby, who remained silent, then back at John. "Ok, well… I'll just give you a few minutes." 

John nodded in Maurice's direction, his eyes planted on Abby. Maurice looked at the two of them one more time, got the hint, and left.

"What's wrong?"

Abby frowned. "Nothing." She softened, putting on a smile. "Really." She picked up the bottle of cider and poured the last little bit into her flute. "So… "

"So…?"

She picked up her glass and took a sip. "So… What's next?"

John frowned. "Is there supposed to be something else? Did I forget…?"

Abby shook her head as she laughed. "Relax, John. You didn't forget anything." She adjusted herself in her chair, leaning forward on the table. "I was just wondering whether you had planned anything for… afterwards."

"Ah…" John nodded slowly. He paused for a moment while he thought of what to offer. "We could go for a walk…"

Abby was quiet as she considered the idea of spending more time alone with him. She watched him as he took in her contemplation, as if he was trying to read her expression. A wide smile crept across her face as a realization hit her.

"How fast can you get the cheque?"

***

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing on the sidewalk outside 'Sergio's'. The night air was crisp and refreshing. Abby inhaled deeply as she pulled her jacket tighter around her, tying the belt around her waist. Looking up at John, she saw him smile as she took his hand. They walked away from the restaurant in silence, heading in the direction opposite where they'd parked. There was no destination intended, only the company of each other, their inner thoughts and feelings. 

The silence that settled between them was comfortable. They were at peace with not talking as they strode hand-in-hand along the streets near the river. At several points along their journey, he would look down at her and she would look up at him, and they would share a glance, followed by a smile. She would squeeze his hand and he would squeeze back. Their hearts beat in rhythm to their footsteps, to each other. 

Within a few minutes, as if some mysterious force had been drawing them in, they were walking alongside the river, basking in the invigorating breeze coming off the water. They continued to walk until they'd reached a certain spot – their spot. A pivotal location in their relationship, neither one of them could deny that. Abby's hand slipped out of his as they went to sit down on the bench, and she used it to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes, looking out across the Chicago skyline. She sighed softly - he heard it. Turning his head slightly, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, with the moonlight reflecting in her eyes and hair. A content smile played on her lips, her breathing slow and even. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her voice pulled him out of his trance. She blinked twice at the city, and turned her head to face him. "What's on your mind, John Carter?"

He sighed and picked up her hand, kissed it and rested it in his lap. "You." 

Abby's gaze drifted from his face to their entwined fingers, and back to the water. She shifted a little on the bench, so that her head was resting on his shoulder. 

"What about me?"

John looked out across the water. "I was thinking about how amazing you are, and how incredibly lucky I am that you're with me right now."

He paused, waiting for a response. When she was silent, he added. "I was thinking about how much I love you." 

Abby gasped slightly at his admission, speechless. "Oh."

It wasn't the response he had hoped for. Rather, it had been the one he'd been expecting. Sadness washed over his face and he let out a heavy sigh. "Abby…"

"I love you, too."

"You do?"

Abby lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes."

John could see her tears, and he blinked back his own. His hand went to her cheek, stroking it gently. Abby leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"Mmm." She opened her eyes, gazing into his. "Probably about as long as I've been waiting to hear you say the same thing." She took his hand, kissed the palm and closed his fingers into a fist. She moved her head back to his shoulder, looking out over the skyline once more. 

"It really is a great view, isn't it?"

John sighed. "It is." 

Abby smiled at his response. "It's hard to believe that for everyone else, this is just an ordinary night. But for us… "

"… It's something much more." 

She tilted his head up to look at him. "Yeah." She held his gaze for a few seconds before she bowed her head. 

"Will you… Take me home?"

Her voice was so quiet that John wouldn't have heard her request had he not been so completely in tune to her voice. He gently lifted her chin so her eyes met his, again. 

"I would take you anywhere."

***

The drive back to her apartment was peaceful and comforting. Again, they did away with verbal communication, focused more on the unspoken conversation of what had been and what was about to be. John parked and walked over to help her out, wrapping his arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs to the door. Abby fumbled with her keys, smiling weakly as she found the lock, giving the knob a swift twist to force the stubborn door open. He held it for her and followed her inside and up the stairs. Outside her apartment, he waited with his hand on the small of her back as she unlocked yet another door before finally introducing them both to the inviting nature of home. 

Abby dropped her keys on the table as she slipped off her jacket, flipping on the lamplight. She looked around briefly, thankful that she'd left her apartment decent, and turned back to John.

"Make yourself comfortable." 

John moved further into the room, shrugging out of her jacket as he did so. Laying it over the back of her couch, he found her standing in the threshold of the dark kitchen. She smiled at him. 

"Do you want coffee… Or something else?" 

He approached her tentatively, unsure exactly what was transpiring between them. Had he read her wrong?

"No. Thank-you. I'm good." 

She nodded quietly and helped to close the distance between them. She cocked her head to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just good?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

John sighed. "Well, now that I think about it… I could be better." 

He lowered his head as he used a hand to tilt her face closer to his. His free hand found its place resting gently on her hip. He lips found hers, and they locked in a soft, caressing kiss. As the kiss deepened, John could feel Abby's arms tighten themselves around his neck, her body lunging towards his. His tongue prodded at her mouth, willing it to open for him. She obliged, tasting his desire to be with her. Both his hands on her hips now, he pulled her closer to him, doing away with any space that lay unoccupied between them, as they gave into the yearnings that had previously been unrequited. 

Soon - too soon - they parted, gasping and panting for air. Abby eyes fluttered open and she drew a hand away from its perch on the back of his head, bringing it to her cheek, as if to steady herself. Next, she moved it to her lips, raw and swollen from their passionate act, and then to her chest, resting it over her racing heart. Her gaze drifted downwards, as if in thought, sighing lightly. He watched her, a concerned look on his face. 

"Abby…"

Abby pressed her lips together and took a deep breath to calm herself before looking back up at him. When she did, her façade crumbled as her heart melted. 

He noticed the tears in her eyes. "Abby… What is it?"

She smiled, remembering his response to her same question earlier that night. "It's… you. It's always been you."

"Oh, honey…" John brought a hand to her cheek, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. 

She covered his hand with hers. "I love you, John. I… I think I always have."

He leaned forward, kissing the top of her head gently. "I know I've always loved you."

She pulled away slightly, shaking her head. "I…. "

"Shhh… It's ok." John brought her head back to him and kissed it again. He felt her shift away from him, and was about to call to her again, but her name caught in this throat when he felt her wrap her arms around his torso in a hug. 

Resting her head on his chest, Abby closed her eyes and allowed herself to listen to his heart as it talked to hers. She felt him rest his chin on her head, a hand gently stroking her hair. 

"John?"

"Yes?"

Abby titled her head back to look at him. "Are you… Scared?"

John looked down and studied her face, memorizing her features in his mind. He brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. 

"No. I'm not scared to be with you, Abby. I'm petrified to be without you."

"Oh." She lowered her eyes and pursed her lips together in thought, allowing his answer sink in. "John?" 

"Yes?" 

There was a pause as he felt her sigh against his body as she looked up at him again, finally finding the words he'd only ever dreamed she'd say.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

John stroked her cheek lovingly, leaning down to plant a kiss over the spot he'd just caressed. A smile spread across his face, and he moved his mouth closer to her ear, his voice so low she could barely hear it. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

***

The End. 


End file.
